


petik senapan

by jaderiever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, all genres
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: ia mengotori tangannya sendiri. ia telah memahami segala sesuatunya; ia tak punya masa depan, sementara hinata punya.setidak-tidaknya, sasuke ingin mati dengan tenang.[kumpulan fanfiksi-sekali duduk langsung habis :)]





	1. headshot

**Author's Note:**

> hng salah naro malah di medium bukannya di sini.

Ujung senapannya bersiap memenggal riwayat hidup seseorang. Angin malam membawa serbuk-serbuk pinus hingga hidungnya amat gatal. Pesta begitu meriah karena wartawan berhamburan di bawah sana, sekumpulan pejabat sedang bersulang gelas anggur. Lelaki itu diam, menghitung mundur bersama jarum jam tangannya. Kemarin malam, satu pesan masuk bersama sembilan digit angka ke dalam rekeningnya. Jumlah fantastis dan menjadi pertanyaan yang mengusik kepalanya — ia terjaga di hadapan komputer bersama secangkir kopi instan.

Ia mendengar perintah lewat aliran headphone. _Hinata Hyuuga. Cermati saja warna matanya. Perempuan bermata perak._ Sesuai pesanan, moncongnya bergerak arah. Lewat kaca teleskop, ia bisa memetakan pola-pola kebahagiaan semu dan sorak sorai gemuruh pesta. Betapa cahaya blitz tidak beda dengan hamparan noktah bintang yang berpendar di atas. Barangkali memang seluruh kaum borjuis punya kebiasaan merayakan peresmian hotel dengan cara seperti ini? Sasuke berusaha tetap fokus, mencadangkan selongsong peluru pada revolvernya.

Dengan sebanyak jumlah manusia tumpah seperti ini, tentu ia butuh bantuan. _Utara. Arah jam 11._ Tampaknya Tuan di seberang memiliki kemampuan telepati. Tak begitu lama untuk menaruh Hinata tepat pada tanda silang merah teleskop senapannya. Seperti biasa, ia mengatupkan kedua tangan hanya untuk memegang tangkai gelas. Tetapi, Hinata tidak berlindung di balik punggung si ayah. Hmm. Akan menjadi foto yang sangat indah di muka koran. Sebuah kematian artistik dengan kombinasi merah mengalir pada kulitnya yang bersih. Dan bukan sebuah kemustahilan Ibunya, pagi hari entah kapan, pasti bertanya mengapa anak baik mantan tetangga mereka harus mengakhiri hidup dengan cara kematian yang mengenaskan?

“Boleh kutanya satu hal?” suara Tuannya memberi sinyal. Lampu merah ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Hinata masih saja lebih banyak diam dan sesekali berusaha menepis tangan-tangan tua yang ingin menyentuh bahunya. Sasuke menggeser posisinya, berusaha tetap tersembunyi dalam pekatnya malam. “Karena apa dia akan dibunuh?” sederhana saja. Kalau ia mendengar pembenaran atas fakta bahwa Hiashi Hyuuga terlibat penggelapan dana DPR —

_Kau tentu tahu — posisi — dia lemah — mengganggu — mencemari nama baik keluarga —_

Ah, tentu saja. Jika Hinata yang kini bertukar posisi dengannya, perempuan itu akan menarik pelatuk setelah mengucapkan mantra keberanian. Sasuke pun bersiap. Ia tahu malaikat kematian tengah mengganti nama seseorang dalam bukunya.


	2. headshot (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hayhay ... hay *ketawa hampa* basi banget tulisan eik

Ujung revolvernya menekan sebaran nadi di leher Hinata. Suatu siang yang panas, keduanya hanya mendengar suara riuh air dipecah batu kali. Entah dedahanan berderak oleh sepoi-sepoi lembut, yang jelas, Sasuke menebak-nebak ekspresi Hinata. Lelaki itu menyimak denyut kekhawatiran Hinata dan berakhir pada angka nol. Kedua tangan perempuan itu diikat ke belakang. Dan mulutnya diam saja meski tidak dibungkam. Matahari sekadar menerangi keadaan saja, tidak membakar seperti biasanya.

“ _Suicidal girl, then_.” Sasuke sengaja menggurat garis lurus dari leher ke kepala Hinata. Berharap mengingat kembali Hinata yang gagap, menggelikan, dan menyedihkan.  “Ada pesan terakhir?”

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mengamati bayangan kusutnya pada permukaan air yang terus bergerak. Deras. Ia bernapas setenang kuncup bunga-bunga di pinggiran sana. Genggaman Sasuke erat, persis tali tambang. Tetapi ia menelan perih sampai kenyang.

Hinata menggeleng. “Kurasa, tidak ada.”

“Kau tak takut mati?” Retoris. Ia punya banyak urusan, dan Sasuke menikmati peran sebagai orang paling brengsek: si Tuan Pemburu dan Hinata cocok sekali dengan peran putri salju. Perempuan ini tidak memberontak sama sekali begitu dikeluarkan dari sekapan mobil. Sasuke yang sekarang tidak berani menatap sepasang mata yang telah kehilangan jiwanya.

“Bukankah kau juga akan mati, Sasuke-kun.” Dia tampak santai. Dua jari Sasuke mengukur, mencari-cari kecemasan di pergelangan tangan kawannya. “Hanya soal waktu.”

“Kenapa kau tidak segera menembakku…” nadanya masih ramah, masih lembut. Cukup kuat menariknya pergi mencari-cari fragmen usang tentang kehidupan SMA mereka yang cukup menyenangkan, setidak-tidaknya bagi Sasuke yang hanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki. Mereka ada dalam situasi saling tidak mengenal, namun Sasuke menghafal rasa dan bentuk onigiri buatan tangan Hinata.

“Sasuke—“

“Bertahanlah kalau begitu.” Hinata dilempar ke sungai, dan tentu saja Sasuke sudah tahu arus kencang akan memakan perempuan itu tanpa ampun. Tetapi ia punya harapan lain. “Aku pasti akan menemukanmu.” Hinata sempat mendengarnya samar-samar sebelum dikepung oleh warna biru dan kesadarannya terbang bersama sekawanan gagak di atas sana.

 


	3. somewhere in lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kacau banget. perlu disunting lagi...

Beberapa batang pistol bertebaran di antara kakinya. Saat itu malam pertengahan musim panas. Hinata mendorong pintu, menaruh sekantung plastik berisi bahan makanan. Ia baru pulang selepas rangkaian praktikum kampus. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Ucapan selamat datang selalu diam dalam mulutnya. Dan Hinata, tersenyum, kakinya berjinjit menghindari peluru. Atau beberapa dokumen penting. Matanya jeli mencermati kilau pisau. Salah-salah, ia hanya akan memecah balon frustrasi Sasuke atau melukai dirinya sendiri.

“Kau ingin kumasakkan apa?” Perempuan itu belum lenyap lelahnya, tetapi masih bisa menebar rasa hangat yang nyaman. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai bising, dan nyaman bersama kegelapan. Tetapi, Hinata sedikit menyingsingkan tirai balkon. Cuaca bagus, sehingga apartemen mereka cukup indah diisi terang bulan. Sasuke sibuk memperbaiki senapannya yang patah. Oh, lihat. Meja Hinata yang padat buku dan laporan tak tersentuh. Barang-barang milik Hinata seolah terlindungi dari semua ledakan destruktif ini. Dan ada beberapa kerat roti di atas microwave. Sasuke hanya makan sepotong.

Sasuke paham dia definisi dari brengsek. Jelas saja, seluruh tuduhan Shikamaru berdasarkan fakta semata. Jika bukan karena darah Uchiha ini mengalir dalam tubuhnya, sifat dan kerpibadian akan segera mengantarnya kepada jurang kematian. Dulu dia tidak keberatan lahir untuk mati. Sayang, Hinata sama sekali tidak takut padanya. Dan tangannya yang lembut mengusap wajah Sasuke yang lengket dan kotor.

“Baiklah. Kari kental.” Ibu jari Hinata menekan pipi Sasuke. Sepuh kelam memoles kedua mata lelaki tersebut. “Setelah itu kau tidur… istirahat selama empat jam saja. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih.”

Ya. Ya, Hinata. Sasuke mengisi paru-parunya dengan ketenangan yang ditawarkan Hinata. Ia menarik tubuh perempuan itu agar mengisi rengkuh kosong dalam hatinya. Biar saja layar laptop terus menyala. Rambut Hinata menyebar di bahunya, lengannya. Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di dekat jantung Sasuke.

“Kau tak mau makan?” yang ada hanya gelengan dari Sasuke si egois. Mungkin, karbohidrat malah merusak konsentrasinya. Hinata mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Tulang belikat Sasuke itu tebal, dan perempuan itu mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir Sasuke pergi _barber shop._

“Sasuke…”

“Hmm?” dia bisa mencium bekas pengharum laboratorium pada helai-helai rambut Hinata. Baju putih milik gadis ini sarat akan beku freon berjam-jam. Ia mengembuskan kejengkelan yang barusan mengendap dan mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata. Sasuke tidak punya masa depan, tetapi Hinata punya. 

“Kau tidak akan pergi seperti Ibu dan Ayah ‘kan?”

Sasuke menatap lekat kedua mata Hinata. Mengapa dia tidak sadar juga? Sepasang mata Hinata berbeda dengan milik Itachi, Mikoto, dan Fugaku. Milik Hinata, bundar, bersih. Seperti bulan yang menggantung di sana. Mengapa tidak sadar juga? Sasuke memilih bisu dan mencoba menjaga satu-satunya alasan mengapa kewarasan masih bertahan di kepalanya.


	4. at the edge of time

Lengannya menangkup pinggang Hinata dari belakang. Dia mengistirahatkan dagu di pucuk kepala kekasihnya, berpikir apakah bisa ia membekukan waktu. Lalu, beratus tahun kemudian, antropolog-antropolog canggih akan mengevakuasi tubuh mereka. Sasuke tidak keberatan melihat namanya dielu-elukan, terekam abadi dalam literatur dan menjadi legenda dunia. Kisah cintanya dengan seorang gadis biasa, namanya Hinata, dan mereka melewati setiap tantangan periode waktu. Mayat mereka disimpan dalam lemari es, dan museum-museum kenamaan memajang patung mereka dari gips atau keramik. Tidak apa, selama penduduk bumi mengetahui namanya dan nama Hinata. Sasuke menghela napas, mendengarkan Hinata bersenandung kecil. Ia ingin beristirahat dari pesan-pesan yang masuk ke kotak emailnya. Dia tak mau lagi berurusan pistol, senapan, semuanya persetan. Pagi ini ia meminta sarapan yang lebih, lambungnya meminta servis spesial berupa sepiring kari ayam. Hinata menyanggupinya, kebetulan masih ada sisa daging ayam bekas kemarin malam. Sasuke lagi-lagi merasa mengantuk begitu harum tubuh Hinata menginvasi alam bawah sadarnya. 

"Tidurlah dulu. Nanti kubangunkan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidur di sini."

Hinata tidak mengeluh. Sebab, selama ini Sasukelah yang menjaganya di saat ia kalah oleh lelah. Jadi, untuk kali ini, Hinata membiarkan langit mendung turun, dan lagu 90's mengalun keluar dari radio usang di meja makan.


	5. no, not now

Kamar sewa mereka sederhana dan cukup lega. Bagiannya terpisah dua; antara kekuasaan milik Hinata dan milik Sasuke. Kasurnya satu dan muat diisi dua orang kalau Hinata dan Sasuke tertidur bersisian. Biasanya, si Uchiha memilih tidur di sofa bersama serakan kertas dan selongsong peluru. Dia sering menyuruh Hinata untuk sekali saja egois dengan tidur nyaman di kamar. Lelaki berkulit putih itu lebih merasa tenang ketika ia melihat tuan putri terlelap dari bingkai pintu.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan pulang setelah jam 11 malam lewat. Hinata akan mendorong pintu, mengucap salam, dan suaranya dipantulkan dinding. Sebelum menaruh tas, ia mengisi dulu kotak P3K mereka. Perban, alkohol, obat merah, analgesik. Karena merasa sepi, Hinata pun menyalakan televisi. Di sebelah, jam digital berkedip-kedip. 18:45. Tayangan gosip bukan cemilannya. Beberapa kali tombol remote ditekan, semua channel diperiksa, dan akhirnya warta berita mengisi kekosongan di apartemen.

Cuacanya terang, sampai Hinata mengira ini masih sore. Dia menyadarinya ketika berjongkok meraih kotak susu, ada segaris bayangan tercipta dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu menyibak tirai, dan terheran-heran karena Tokyo kedatangan langit jingga di ufuk sana. Seandainya Sasuke sudah pulang, pikir Hinata, mungkin mulutnya menggerutu, tapi Hinata tahu, pasti ada senyum kecil di wajah dingin tersebut.

[ _Berita sore—kasus penyelidikan hilangnya putri pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga akhirnya menemukan informasi tambahan. Setelah lima tahun menghilang tanpa jejak, anggota keluarga Hyuuga mendapat harapan._ ]

Kenop pintu berbunyi. Hinata menengok. Pembawa acara masih serius mengirimkan informasi ke dalam telinga si gadis bermata perak.

[ _Berdasarkan investigasi Kepolisian Pusat, Hyuuga Hinata disinyalir merupakan mahasiswi resmi psikologi klinis di Tokyo Daigaku dengan nama samaran Uchiha Hinata. Tingkat kecocokan DNA mencapai sembilan puluh persen—_ ]

Sebelum terjatuh ke atas genangan darahnya sendiri, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap Hinata dengan jenis kesedihan yang kusam dan sayu.

 


End file.
